The Best Laid Plans Of Dogs And Wolves
by Zerraweth
Summary: Koga sits in his cave plotting for revenge and Kagome. But she may become totally out of his reach when the moon goes dark.


THE BEST LAID PLANS OF DOGS AND WOLVES

By Zerraweth

Rating: T (for now)

Pairing: InuKag MirSan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did (Girls gotta love a hottie Hanyou)

PROLOGUE

A Wolfish Plan And Hakkaku's Sore Head

The demon wolves' cave was quiet this early in the morning. The only noise coming from the waterfall at the caves entrance with the sound of the water creating a peaceful ambience inside the cave. Some of the tribe had already gone out hunting, while others rested peacefully. The young leader, Koga, was reclining against the cool rocks of the cave, thinking and plotting out a plan to himself. He strongly believed his plan to be rid of his enemies may just succeed.

"So he looses his demonic powers on the moonless night, then" Koga murmured to himself. "The mutt was a fool to reveal his weakness to me. This would be the perfect opportunity to put part one of my plan into action and get rid of that mutt-face once and for all."

"Hey, Koga, why the feral grin?" the roused Hakkaku asked him.

"Oh, no reason really. I was just thinking."

"About the young Miss Kagome, no doubt" Hakkaku leered.

Koga growled fiercely at Hakkaku. "No you fool. I was wondering how many days there is until the next moonless night?"

"Seventeen days, my Lord" his faithful servant answered him, cowering at his growl. "But why do you wish to know?"

"That's none of your damn business, whelp!" Koga cried out, his voice echoing through the cave, effectively waking the wolves still sleeping around him.

"Crap, Koga!" Ginta called out. "Some of us are trying to sleep still. Drop the racket down a couple of decibels, would you?"

"Hey!" Koga yelled out even louder. "Just who do you think you're trying to give orders too?"

Koga watched on as his pack ducked their heads, some even feeling the need as to go so far as to hide behind the various boulders in the cave. From behind one of these boulders came Ginta's small voice, "No one boss. Sorry, boss."

"Humph" Koga grumped. "That's more like it."

Koga looked down at the curious Hakkaku beside him, who looked up and smiled apologetically at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, boss."

"Just remember, curiosity killed the cat" Koga remarked.

"But Koga, I'm not a cat, I'm a wolf demon. So there shouldn't be any problem, right?" he replied.

Koga's left fist came down hard and fast on his head. "Stupid, you'll be whatever I tell you to be. Anyway, to answer your question from before, I'm going to kill the half-breed, Inuyasha."

Hakkaku covered his head before asking, "But why now, boss?"

Koga shook his fist at him menacingly. "Because, fool, for one thing I'm sick and tired of getting my arse kicked by that witch, Kagura. To kill her is part of my plan, as well."

"You mean your doing all of this for your wounded pride?" Hakkaku asked while mistakenly lowering his hands and so earning himself another lump on the head.

"If you would shut up and let me finish," Koga growled.

Hakkaku nodded his head reverently.

"I plan to kill Kagura and that Naraku to avenge the pack members they slaughtered. But you already knew this" Koga explained.

Hakkaku continued nodding, the lumps on his head throbbing.

"Now I'm not stupid. Unlike some I know" Koga stated, glancing down at Hakkaku who was rubbing his head. "I know at this point I'm not strong enough yet to take on Kagura and Naraku."

"You know, Koga, you could always _help_ Inuyasha. He's trying to defeat them too," Hakkaku suggested, receiving a couple more beats to the head

"You truly are moronic. I would never lower myself to that level. I will become stronger. All I have to do is find more shards of the Shikon jewel" Koga continued, while Hakkaku still nodded and rubbed his head. "Now, tell me, what's the best way to find jewel shards?"

"Um, I'm not sure boss. A sluicing pan, maybe?"

A low growl could be heard coming from Koga. "Were not looking for them in the river. Just le me say again before I thump you once more, how much of an idiot you truly are."

So you keep saying, but you know something, maybe if you'd stop decking me I could think more clearly," Hakkaku pleaded.

"Then I'll make it simple for your dysfunctional brain. The best way to find jewel shards is with Kagome" Koga explained.

"Oh, our pack sister. Of course" Hakkaku exclaimed. "Why is that again?"

Koga, getting rather frustrated at this point, hissed through his teeth, "If you remember when we were fighting the birds of paradise, Kagome was able to sense which of those filthy flying dodo's had the jewel shard. She can sense the shards and lead us straight to them."

"Boy, that sure would come in handy, wouldn't it."

"Argh! That's the whole idea! Look, on the night of the new moon Inuyasha looses his powers and becomes a mere mortal. I ambush him on such a night and kill him. He will be completely defenceless. With him out of the way Kagome will come join us here and take her place by my side. With her help we'll be able to find more Shikon jewel shards to add to the two in my legs. I'll become more and more powerful with each shard piece I posses and eventually I'll be able to kill Kagura and Naraku" Koga explained.

"And then we can live happily ever after" Hakkaku added happily.

Koga's fist met once again with the head of Hakkaku. "Baka. It will be much more pleasant around here once Kagome comes to join us. I'll actually have someone to have a civilised conversation with. Amongst other things" Koga added slyly.

"Come on Koga. We're demon wolves and we live in caves. We're not exactly what I'd call civilised. Oh no! What if Kagome doesn't want to live in caves with us? What if she becomes mad at you for killing Inuyasha? They are friends, aren't they?" Hakkaku rattled on.

"As if. When she sees that sorry excuse for a demon fall at my hands she'll understand which of us is the real man…. Or demon. She'll come running to me."

"Ah, okay. So you've got just over two weeks before you can put your _flawless _plan into action, what are you going to do till then?"

"Hit you one more time for starters. Don't you be sarcastic with me. My plan will work" Koga answered as his foot connected with Hakkaku's face. "Then I'm going to go and do a little bit of reconnaissance work. Some of the parts of my plan still need a little bit of refining."

"You don't know where Kagome is at the moment, do you" Hakkaku stated from behind Koga's foot, which was still mashed into his face.

"Look, that doesn't matter right now" Koga grumbled, dropping his foot. "I've got seventeen days to find them. That's plenty of time."

"Well, you'd better start looking now then. Unless you want to wait a whole extra month."

"Hey! Ginta already got into trouble for trying to give _me_ orders. Don't you start" Koga threatened.

Hakkaku just threw up his hands in defeat as Koga exited the cave down the hidden path behind the waterfall. "He really has no clue at all."

A/N So there's the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Koga's pretty delusional huh. I've had this chapter sitting around for ages now and I figured it was time to get it up to encourage myself to keep working on it. Please review, please no flames. I've had some real nasty stuff written on other stories and it doesn't feel nice. Keep the writers happy and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Thanks from Zerraweth


End file.
